The Legendary Hero: Twilight Journey
Chris the Legendary Hero: Twilight Journey (also known as Chris the Legendary Hero 3) is a sequel to "Chris the Legendary Hero: The Journey Begins" and "Chris the Legendary Hero: Journey of Worlds" games which is made being created by a teenage boy using the RPG Maker XP. This is the third and final game to The Legendary Hero series which features the most playable characters, new mini-games, a brand new tournament, and one secret boss battle. The final journey begins now! Story None at the moment... Characters 'The Heroes' Chrox: (pronouned as "cross") A new main character that bears a strangely resemebles to Chris. He lives in Twilight City his whole life until strange dreams of Chris appeared in his sleep. What could this mean? Chrox's name cannot be changed. Chris: The hero of the series. After his adventures from Chris the Legendary Hero 2, Chris mysteriously vanished. He's where-abouts are unknown. At a certain point in the game Chris's name can be change to the player's own liking. George: The hero's cousin and best friend who's the other Legendary Hero. After the events in Chris the Legendary Hero 2, George also vanished without a trace. At a certain point in the game George's name can be change to the player's own liking. 'The Villains' The VirusMonsters: Ancient evil mysterious monsters from another world. They appeared in the Magleutix world 500 years ago and attacked the humans, however the VirusMonsters were stop by the Legendary Heroes and sealed away into their own home world for all eternity. The VirusMonsters are ageless immortal monsters with the power of regeneration and other mysterious powers. The VirusMonsters also come in different variants, each deadly than the last. After the events of Chris the Legendary Hero 2, the VirusMonsters were completely defeated however some of them survived and are regathering their forces. It seems they have not giving up on their dream. DarkBlade: A Super Elite VirusMonster with a bloodthristy, vicious, ruthless nature with a cold heart to match. After the events of Chris the Legendary Hero 2, DarkBlade seems to been destroyed by Chris and his friends, however DarkBlade still lives and continues to get his revenge on the Legendary Heroes. Recently DarkBlade has joined up in a mysterious organiztion along with a strange cloak figure. What this means are unknown for the mention. Organization Twilight: A mysterious organization that has 7 members in it. They seem to be working with the VirusMonsters for an unknown purpose. They appear human and command strange creatures called "Twilightcans" (pronouned as "twilight-kins"). Whoever they are, they are very powerful beings. Twilightcans: Mysterious creatures. Little is known about them at the moment, but are commanded by the members of Organization Twilight. Locations New areas: Twilight City: The new beginning city. Hero HQ: A new headquarters for the heroes. Gameplay Same as the first two with some new ones. *Dashing *Mini-games *New Tournament to gain extra exp and get cool prizes *A new feature! Traveling to other worlds for the first time! *Play as over 20 different playable characters. *A secret ending appears at the end after completing certain tasks in the game. Also beaten the game once will not allow you to start a new game, but play a special side story of one of the members of Organization Twilight and learn more about the members' background. Graphics Custom Sprites and Battlers graphic by Chris Default sprites and graphics by RPG Maker XP Music Default music by RPG Maker XP Boss Battle music by Shizu Music from Kingdom Hearts 2 One-Winged Angel from Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children Catch me if you can from Sonic Riders Reception Good None so far Bad None so far Title and release information Has anything been released? As of yet no, the first two games of the series are under development and won't be released until maybe at the end of the year. Trivia *The optional secret boss, Master X (not actually name), is a character from my manga series called "VirusChris" who makes a special cameo apperance. See also Chris the Legendary Hero: The Journey Begins Chris the Legendary Hero: Journey of Worlds Category:Demo Projects (PC)